Crying On a Suitcase
by GenuineQT
Summary: One-shot/Songfic. "5:56 pm, Delta Flight 327 out of Dulles to Omaha. Don't you even think about screwing this up Zach. Go get her." Macey said, but the line was already dead. "Just where do you think you're going young man?" "You don't understand. My girlfriend is on the next plane to Omaha and it leaves in twelve minutes." Based off "Crying On a Suitcase" by Casey James.


**So, I heard this song on the radio, and absolutely fell in love with it. I knew I had to write a Zammie Songfic for it, so I just spent three hours on a Friday doing just that. It's called "Crying On a Suitcase" by Casey James. I've never written a story so fast in my life, so it may be absolutely horrible, but I hope someone out there enjoys it. **

**With all good songfics, I think it's imperative that you song playing for the full effect...so go google it and put it on replay or something. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Ally Carter and the lyrics belong to Casey James.**

* * *

Crying On a Suitcase

Zach sat, alone, in his apartment, his head in his hands. When his phone rang he glanced at the caller ID. Seeing who it was, he debated not picking up, but something made him press accept.

"What do you want McHenry?" His tone made it clear he wasn't in the mood.

"5:56, Delta Flight 327 out of Dulles to Omaha. No connections. Don't you even think about screwing this up Zach. Go get her." Macey said, but the line was already dead.

_Boy don't wait, don't think, don't lock the door behind you  
Run and jump into your truck, hit the gas, burn some rubber up  
Yeah your time's running out  
Do it now  
_

Zach was already in his truck, key in the ignition. Backing out of his apartment's parking lot, his tires squealed as he left black marks on the pavement. There was no way in hell he was letting Cammie leave for Omaha, not after what had just happened. He quickly glanced at the clock on the dash, 5:08 was illuminated, the numbers daring him to try to defy time. Ignoring the speed limit, Zach pressed the gas pedal to the floor.

Zach's apartment was in just north of Arlington, almost exactly twenty miles from the airport. It was five o'clock on a Thursday, so the traffic was horrible. Even though Zach's driving could rival double-oh-seven's himself, it was going to take a miracle for him to make it to the airport in time.

Swearing out loud, Zach slammed his hand against the wheel in frustration as the traffic slowed on the interstate. He was still five miles away from the airport and the time now read 5:28. He was losing time. He tried to weave through the traffic as much as possible, but it only earned him several angry honks from fellow drivers.

_Damn it, Zach_. He thought to himself. If only he hadn't let her leave his apartment. She had cried and screamed during one of their usual fights, swearing she wouldn't be coming back. He hadn't thought she was serious, until Macey had called.

It was only typical of him to screw their relationship up. He'd spent his entire life shutting people out, and now the one person who he had let in, and really loved, was on the next plane out of town.

_Take a shortcut, take a back road, take the shoulder to the exit  
Skip the parking, screw the ticket, hit the curb and leave it sitting  
Whatever it takes  
You gotta get to that gate  
_

Glancing at the clock another time, Zach took the next exit off the highway. This was ridiculous, he needed to get to the airport. As the minutes slowly slipped away, Zach neared the airport. He followed the signs to the front doors of Delta.

Leaping out of the car, Zach slammed the door behind him and left the car at the curb. Two security guards tried yelling at him that this wasn't a parking zone. Zach didn't even glance back.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on the airplane  
About to take her out of here  
Ooh_

Cammie sat at the gate, staring out the window. Tears blurred her vision as she stared out at the tarmac. Several people glanced at the beautiful, distraught young woman sitting with her suitcase, but none of them said anything.

She never thought it would come to this. Sure she and Zach fought, but they loved each other, or at least she had thought so. Now she was leaving town. Trying without success to wipe her tears, Cammie told herself she was doing the right thing. The only way to get over Zach was to be as far away from him as possible.

Cammie pulled out her phone, checking one last time to see if there was anything from him, anything that she could use to convince herself it was worth staying. No new messages. The time was 5:37, they would begin boarding the plane within moments.

_They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase  
_

Zach sprinted through the airport doors, looking around while trying to figure out where he should go. He spotted a woman at the Delta desk not helping anyone. He skipped the line and walked up to the desk, not caring about the protesting patrons standing behind him.

"I need a seat on the next flight to Omaha." Zach told her.

The woman typed a few keys on her computer and looked at him. "The next flight leaves in eighteen minutes."

"I'll take it." Zach said. The woman gave him a puzzled expression.

"Sir there's no way you can make it through security and make that flight."

"I said I'll take it." Zach repeated. He pulled out his wallet and threw a few hundred dollars and his ID on the counter. The woman shrugged and began typing in his information. Zach glanced around the airport, growing more impatient by the second. Time was slipping away; maybe he really had missed his chance.

As soon as the woman had the boarding pass printed out Zach grabbed it and took off to security.

_Admit it boy you blew it, you really messed it up  
You can make excuses if you really want to lose her  
It's all on the line, do or die time  
Getting on your knees time  
_

A long line met Zach at security. Glancing at his watch for the millionth time, he ran a hand through his hair. He thought of Cammie and how she told him that he always did that when he was anxious. Frowning, he asked himself why he had let the best damn thing that ever happened to him walk out from his apartment.

Determination to get Cammie back motivated Zach to get moving. He maneuvered his way around suitcases and people toward the front of the line. Most people just glared, but one elderly lady put her arm in front of him to block him.

"Just where do you think you're going young man?" She questioned.

Zach gave her an exasperated look. "You don't understand. My girlfriend is on the next plane to Omaha and it leaves in twelve minutes. I have to stop her." Zach begged.

A smile came over the woman's face. "That's the most romantic thing I've heard in a long time." She moved her arm. "Well go!" She then began yelling at people ahead of her to clear the way.

Zach gladly continued along, quickly muttering thank yous to the people he bypassed. He approached the security lady who was stamping boarding passes. She raised her dark eyebrows at the way he made his way to the front of the line.

"Where are you going with no bags?" She asked as she reviewed the pass and ID he handed her.

"To Cammie." He replied as she gave him his paperwork, as if that explained everything.

_Tell her that you want her, need her, love her, gotta have her  
Everything good in your life begins and ends with her  
Lose your pride while you can  
Come on man be a man  
_

Zach raced through the metal detector and the man gave him a stern look. He grabbed his phone, shoes, and belt from the tray and put them on, muttering curses in Portuguese at the stupidity of airport security. He knew at least a thousand ways to sneak contraband items through it, but none of those methods included a way to get through security quickly.

He left security at a dead sprint. Jumping on an underground train just as the doors were closing, he grabbed ahold of a pole and took a moment to breathe. The train whizzed forward, and Zach was happy that Dulles had gotten rid of the bumbling above-ground people movers that drove at a snail's pace.

While the train sped toward concourse B, Zach thought about what he was going to say to Cammie. She was his everything, and he knew he couldn't imagine life without her. Hell, he didn't want to ever have to face a day without her in his life. But she obviously was going to need convincing that he really loved her as much as he knew he did.

The train slowed to a stop and Zach glanced at his watch, 5:49.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Sittin' at the airport  
Waitin' on an airplane  
About to take her out of here  
Ooh_

The plane was already boarding as Cammie gathered her things. She took a deep breathe, mentally preparing herself for the flight ahead. Dabbing the last of her tears and grabbing ahold of the handle of her suitcase, she got at the end of the line to board her flight. She was in the last seat section to be called.

Slowly, the line moved forward. Cammie got closer and closer to counter, boarding pass in hand. Ready to leave Virginia, and Zach, behind for good.

_They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway  
And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
She's cryin' on a suitcase  
_

The train doors opened and Zach was the first one out. He got on the escalator and looked at his boarding pass; Cammie's gate was B31, all the way at the end. His watch read 5:52.

As soon as he reached the top of the escalator he glanced at the arrowed signs. Following the one that included B31, he started running.

The terminal seemed to stretch on forever as Zach sprinted toward the gate. He raced by shops, restaurants, and newsstands. He dodged kids, suitcases, and teenagers with headphones. He prayed the plane was still there; that Cammie wasn't gone.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Waitin' on an airplane  
About to take her out of here  
_

Cammie handed her ticket to the stewardess and made her way down the jetway to the plane. The plane seemed mostly full as she slowly made her way down the aisle before finding her seat. She stowed her small suitcase in the overhead compartment and sat down.

The two people in her row were already seated. Both were middle-aged business men, who after glancing at her, didn't pay any more attention. Cammie avoided eye contact as she buckled her seatbelt. She looked out the window, and felt the tears threaten to spill over again. Her ignored phone sat in her lap, the time 5:54 p.m. was on the screen.

_They're gonna call her number  
She'll sit down by the window  
The plane'll leave the runway_

By the time Zach reached the gate, everyone had boarded. The plane was still at the gate however, so he ran up to the desk. A young woman stood at the computer.

"I'm sorry sir; they're closing the doors as we speak." She gave him an apologetic smile. "I can try to get you on the next flight."

"I need to get on that plane." Zach said slamming his hand down on the counter, and he turned to run down the jetway.

The pilot had the door three-quarters of the way shut when Zach appeared breathing heavily. The young woman at the counter appeared almost immediately behind him.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't get on this plane. I never scanned your boarding pass." She told him.

Zach ignored him and looked at the pilot, who still had the door partially open. "I don't need to get on this flight. But I need somebody on this plane to get off. I'm begging you." Zach pleaded, "Her name is Cameron Morgan, and she's the love of my life. Please just ask her to get off."

The pilot hesitated before rolling his eyes. "Alright mister, I'll see if she'll come to the front. You know this is against protocol, right?"

_And fade into a goodbye sky  
You better run while you still got time  
Well you still got time  
_

"_Can we have passenger Cameron Morgan please come to the front of the plane."_ The pilot's voice came over the speaker. Cammie's head shot up at the sound of her name, and disgruntled passengers murmured about why the plane wasn't leaving the gate yet.

Cammie reluctantly stood up and made her way out to the aisle. She grabbed her purse, but not her suitcase. She figured the agency probably heard about her leaving town and was trying to stop her.

What she did not expect was to find a disheveled Zach Goode standing with the pilot and a stewardess, with a mixed look of remorse and relief on his face.

_She's cryin' on a suitcase  
Waitin' on an airplane  
She'll fade into a goodbye sky  
_

There had never been a single moment when Zach had been so happy to see Cammie. Her eyes were rimmed from crying and her face held a look of confusion, but Zach never thought she looked more beautiful.

"Cammie, I-" Zach searched for the words that would express how much he needed her to stay. "I love you. And I don't know why I let you leave. I should have never let you walk out of my door, because you're the best thing I've ever had. And I'm sorry for everything and I can't let you leave on this plane because I can't go on without you. And I love you." His green eyes searched hers. "Please don't go."

Cammie was silent for a moment while she looked at him. The pilot cleared his throat. "Miss, you need to either step off the plane with this gentleman or go back to your seat. We need to depart." Zach stood, his heart pounding in his chest, trying to will Cammie to step towards him.

Cammie glanced back and forth between the pilot and Zach several times before letting a slow smile spread over her face. She stepped over the gap between the plane and the onto the jetway.

Cammie stepped into Zach's open arms and he embraced her, feeling the anxiety and tension rush out of his body as soon as he touched her. He held her close for a moment, before stepping back and taking her hands in his. Tears slid down her face.

"I love you Cameron Morgan. More than anything else. I'll never let you walk out of my life ever again." He told her as he gazed into her blue eyes. Then he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

Loud claps and cheers came from the passengers in first class who heard and saw the exchange. The pilot closed the doors of the plane on the young couple, though they were too lost in each other to notice much. The plane pulled away from the gate and taxied to the runway where it took off into the sky, heading west.

When Cammie and Zach finally broke apart, the plane was gone. Zach picked Cammie up and spun her around, glad to have her back with him.

As he set her down, Cammie smiled contently and kept her hands around his neck. "I love you too, Zach." She kissed him softly. Then she glanced off toward the runway, "I guess my bag will enjoy Omaha."

Zach laughed and wrapped his arm around her. They turned and headed back up the jetway, as a plane flew over Virginia with an empty window seat.

_A goodbye sky_

* * *

**Love? Hate? Leave me a review!**_  
_

**~Genuine QT**


End file.
